SILENCIO
by Aedrag
Summary: "Mis labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella, cálida, pasible. correspondí por inercia aquella acción, jamas me negaría a los deseos de una mujer" Fueron las palabras de Bankotsu. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. ONE SHOT. Pasen y Lean no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


**Hola mis amados seguidores, aqui tengo este hermoso One Shot de nuestra pareja favorita BAN X KAG.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y disculpen una que otra mala ortografía ya saben como soy :p se me van los dedos chuecos.**

ONE SHOT.

SILENCIOS!.

Camine por bastante tiempo, ya no queda casi nadie de mis hermanos asi que estoy prácticamente solo, el único en quien puedo confiar es Jakotsu, pero el muy idiota esta tan ocupado en planear quedarse con las orejas de InuYasha que nos presta atención en lo que pueda pasar...en fin, no queda mucho tiempo antes de saber que Naraku me traicionara, apuesto que no son de las personas que cumplen con sus tratos por lo tanto planeare una estrategia, tampoco puedo dejar este trato tirado a la basura, no es mi estilo.

camine durante un largo rato solo para despejar mi mente, no supe cuando fui involucrado en este embrollo pero se que no puedo salir tan fácilmente, esta caminata solitaria de verdad me ayudaba bastante.  
Escuche a unos cuantos metros el sollozo de lo que parecía una mujer, me entro curiosidad pese que la noche ya estaba fresca y no eran horas habituales en que las aldeanas anduvieran fuese de sus chozas.  
Cual fue mi impresión al ver quien era, nada mas y nada menos que la acompañante de esa bestia, cual era su nombre?... Kagome si no mal recuerdo.  
Estaba hecha un ovillo llorando sobre sus rodillas, la observe detrás de un arbusto en silencio pero creo que la chiquilla se dio cuenta de mi presencia, Naraku nos había advertido que ella puede sentir y ver los fragmentos de la perla, pero estaba tan concentrada llorando que paso por alto que yo ya estaba ahí enfrente de ella, sin miedo de que pudiese hacer salí de mi escondite.

Levanto su mirada y choco con la mía, jamas en la vida había visto esos ojos color chocolate, tan claros y profundos, en todas las peleas y encuentros con la bestia mi concentración en estas cosas era nula, así que hoy era la excepción. Se puso de pie con miedo pero sin dejar de mirarme, llevo a su mano al pecho escondiendo lo que parecían fragmentos de la perla, yo seguía ahí de pie mirándola fijamente sin inmutarme con mi alabarda recargada en mi hombro.  
Hice un gesto de asentimiento para demostrar que no tenia por el momento interés de lastimarla ni quedarme con esos fragmentos, las cosas fáciles no me van. Pase de largo pero no percibí su miedo, mas bien una especie de alerta cuando sentí su mano jalar de mi antebrazo, me volví hacia ella pero estaba sin decir nada, simplemente se acerco peligrosa.  
de hecho los dos no dijimos nada.

Mis labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella, cálida, pasible.

correspondí por inercia aquella acción, jamas me negaría a los deseos de una mujer, pero ella no era una mujer cualquiera era la mujer de mi enemigo, por que lo hizo?, cual fuera la respuesta no era de mi interés.  
El beso estaba demasiado exquisito para mi gusto, Kagome se sentía como las mujeres primaverales de las cuales esta prohibido tocar y mas un alma podrida como la mía. Seguí su paso con el beso volviéndose intenso, me vi obligado a dejar caer mi Banryu para tomarla por la cintura, era tan pequeña y frágil una figura de porcelana, tan diminuta que podía sentir que la fracturaría sin dificultad.

Seguimos así durante un largo rato, hasta que su respiración se hizo entrecortada y no le quedo opción que separarse de mi.  
Me clavo aquellos ojos café, tratando de adivinar ella misma que era lo que estaba haciendo besando a un enemigo mortal, pero parecía tan confundida como yo.  
Claro que sonreí con sorna, aquella malicia brotaba de mi como margaritas, no le importo.  
Volvió a besarme esta vez con pasión, tenia sus ojos cerrados entregándose por completo a un malvado mercenario que se dedicaba a cortar cabezas como si nada.  
Mi salvajismo me llevo a atorarla contra el árbol mas cercano, sentí su delicada figura, su respiración entrecortada, todo de ella...

Separe mis labios, obligándole a mirarme y yo adivinar que era lo que en realidad quería, pero encontré una nada, solo deseo y rabia, me volvió loco.

Me adueñe de su cuello, la besaba con desdén y mordisqueba los deliciosos pliegues que se formaban de su delgada anatomía, sentía como se estremecía y la piel se le enchinaba de los nervios, seguí paso hasta que mis manos desbotonaron aquel extraño kimono indecente color verde, la desnude sin problema pero Kagome portaba otro extraño ropaje debajo, no tenia ni la menor idea pero la hacia verse extremadamente hermosa, deseable y una presa fácil de aniquilar.  
Me desvió su mirada con pena, pude notar sus sonrojadas mejillas, la tome del mentón para obligarla a mirarme de nuevo, tenia una obsesión de querer que me mirase mientras la tocaba, adore sus respingos y aquellos ojos chocolates entrecerrados por la excitación.  
Una vez expuesta ante mi no dude en darle un pequeño beso de paz y bajar a su escote donde sentí sus senos duros y sus pezones pidiendo salir de la delgada tela, baje lo que parecían tirantes pero al no encontrar manera de esquivar esa prenda no tuve opción mas que trozarla por la mitad, la fuerza que use hizo que le quedaran marcas rojizas de rose entre sus senos, admirable...  
Los pesones eran unos botones café claro como sus ojos, duros y deliciosos en su perfecto estado, sus senos firmes y ajenos a lo que iban a sentir, trague duro, no imagine que esta sacerdotisa fuera portadora de tan deseable cuerpo.  
Comencé a succionar con lentitud, luego pausar para morder con fuerza, quería mirarla, ver sus reacciones y asi fue...

seguí bajando haciendo un camino con mi lengua, queria probarla toda en su extencion pero en esta posición no era posible.  
Arranque por ultimo el diminuto pedazo de tela de su intimidad y la tome de las nalgas para elevarla, no dudo en rodearme con sus piernas con fuerza, sintió un escalosfrio al sentir mi fria armadura por el clima, sin embargo el ardor de su piel era un radian para mi, la baje sin tanto cuidado, ella seguía sin decir nada expectante a los que iba hacer.  
Quite mi parte delantera de mi armadura con facilidad, segui desnudándome frente a la sacerdotisa sin esquivar las miradas, hasta que decidió dar el paso final, se puso de rodillas, bajo tanto su rostro que las hebras azabache le cubrían sus enormes ojos cafes.  
Esa fue la primera vez que me compadecí de alguien, donde estaba la canalla que me lanzo la flecha para salvar a la bestia?.

Me incline un tanto para levantarle de nuevo la manidibula, no había lagrimas, no había nada.  
Deshizo mi acción y se acerco bruscamente, tomo mi pene con las manos agil a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Escuche su tragar y relamer sus carnosos labios coral, me excite cuando beso la punta de mi pene y remojo para meterla con dificultad a su boca, miraba como batalla al tragar pero seguia un vaivén inigualable, cerré los ojos un instante dejándome llevar, kami...  
al bajar la vista cual fue mi sorpresa al verla mirándome y su llena boca de mi miembro, tragando, succionando, lamiendo mi sabor.  
Si InuYasha viera esto se moriría y sonreí de nuevo.  
No pude aguantar, la sacerdotisa en este momento era para mi la mujer mas deseable un premio que después de todo tenia que disfrutar.  
la levante tomándola de sus hombros, tenia aun saliva escurriendo de su tremenda boquita.  
La gire, quería ver sus preciosas nalgas redondas y blancas, la obligue a recostarse entre todo el ropaje, tenerla en cuatro para ver su diminuta cintura y sus pronunciadas nalgas me hizo perder el control.  
Meti mi dedo indice para sentir su coñito mojado, a decir verdad casi escurriendo de su entrepierna, meti y saque mi dedo pasando por los pliegues de sus labios vaginales, remojarndola con sus propios fluidos que alcanzaban incluso a lubricar mi miembro cuando lo tomaba para masturbarme,  
Sus gemidos apenas audibles, como el chillido de su voz nombrándome en pausas.  
Seguí haciendo los mismos con ligeros cambios, en unos tomaba sus pezones para pellizcarlos, en otras la masturbaba para seguir lubricando, le metia los dedos en su boquita para que se probase a ella misma, ya no aguantaba mas, mi pene se derramaría en ella si no lo penetraba de una vez.  
Tome mi miembro y lo jale para que saliera mi liquido lubricante, lo pase por sus labios, esta vez sus gemidos fueron mas sonoros.  
Una vez para penetrarla la ubique tensarse, Era virgen? Joder! Seria inigualable, la mayor parte del tiempo solia cogerme a las rameras, pero esta chiquilla estaba ajena, estaba pura...  
Te dolerá...- dije en voz baja cerca de su oído, ella asintió.  
Penetre de poco a poco, las uñas de la chica se clavaban en el césped, le dolía, lo sabia, pero me importo un comino, pronto sentiría mas que el placer.

Me deje caer penetrándola hasta dentro, con una fuerza que yo mismo sobrepase, la tome con mi antebrazo de la cintura para que no fuese a bajar sus nalgas y hacer que la penetración de saliera, prácticamente los fluidos escurrían de su pierna, aun asi no era suficiente.  
Las embestidas fueron leves, en pausa, con cuidado, hasta que ella misma se acostumbro a mi pene para recibirlo con gozo, mi animal interior no paro de embestirla, sus nalgas tronaban en mis piernas, le regalaba una que otra nalgada para ponerlas rojas y provocarle moretes, la jalaba de su largo cabello para aumentar la fuerza y antes de terminar con esta vista por los dioses, la gire de nuevo, esta vez queria penetrarla mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos cafes, me tenia hipnotizado.  
por inercia cubrió sus pechos con verguenza, con una timidez que tampoco entendía, todo en ella era un completo misterio.  
la tome por las manos dando a entender que no era factible cubrirse, ella me hizo caso.  
Dejo caer sus brazos hacia atras por encima de su cabeza, abrió sus piernas para entregarse, para dejar que la follara de nuevo a mi gusto. eleve sus piernas y de nuevo introduci mi palpitante pene.

Kyaa!...- gimio de dolor, quizás su vientre estaba mas contraido de esta manera,.

No se por que pero aquello me encendió, segui con lo mio hasta fulminar en sus senos, esparcí mi semen, Kami! brillaban con la luna y ese inocente rostro corrompido por mi me tenia perdido.  
Paso sus manos por sus pechos y sin dejar de verme me enseño como se comía mis fluidos, como un lindo gatito limpiándose a ella misma.

De igual manera siguio sin omitir palabras, solo estaba ahi rescostada, desnuda, magnifica...

Gire sobre mis talones tomando la ropa para comenzar a vestirme, siempre dándole la espalda, cuando me gire para observarla note que estaba vestida mientras inspeccionaba los pedazos de tela que quedaban de lo que habia debajo de su extraño kimono, cerro el entre cejo y los apreto con fuerza, luego cambio su rostro a compasión, levanto su rostro y me sonrio.  
Fuera la sonrisa mas noble que alguien me pudo ofrecer en mi tirana vida.  
Sin nada que decir, como en un principio, se fue descalza con las zapatillas en su mano.

Me deje caer en el cesped para descansar, no etendi ni un carajo lo que paso, pero que mas daba, quizas mañana estaremos muertos y si esto se presento, era por que debía ser asi.

Volvi con mi hermano Jakotsu, claro que bebiendo sake como de costumbre, me acerque para beber un poco, parecía un tanto raro cuando llegue puesto que tampoco menciono nada.

Donde estabas hermano Bankotsu?-  
Por fin hablo.

Eso no importa Jakotsu.-Tome el plato de sake para beberlo.

Seguro?- alzo una ceja dudando de mis respuestas, me conocía jodidamente bien. - Esta bien, si tu lo dices, pero si no te conociera juraría que te vez feliz, y me das miedo- tembló de forma graciosa haciendo expresión de lo que dijo.

-Digamos que hoy fue...- Recordé lo que paso. - Interesante mi noche, me encontré con una mujer diferente- bebi otra vez.

Jakotsu suspiro de aburrimiento, el tema de las mujeres no era su fuerte. -Vaya, para que estés así entonces debió ser tan diferente como lo mencionas-

-Asi es.- afirme.

Mire a la luna pasible, aguardando lo que fuese a pasar, sabia que no me quedaba mucho tiempo en esta vida luego de volver, pero sin duda, agradezco lo que paso, yo me voy en paz después de esto.

fin.


End file.
